boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Sopranos
The Sopranos was a television drama series that ran from 1999 to 2007. Like Boardwalk Empire it aired on the HBO network on Sunday nights. The two series share 24 cast members and 14 senior crew members. Cast Stars #Steve Buscemi stars as Nucky Thompson in Boardwalk Empire and guest starred as Tony Blundetto in The Sopranos. #Michael K. Williams stars as Chalky White in Boardwalk Empire and co-starred as drug dealer Ray Ray in The Sopranos. #Aleksa Palladino stars as Angela Darmody in Boardwalk Empire and played Alessandra in The Sopranos. #Vincent Piazza stars as Lucky Luciano in Boardwalk Empire and played Hernan O'Brien in The Sopranos. Guest stars #Greg Antonacci guest stars as Johnny Torrio in Boardwalk Empire and played Butch DeConcini in The Sopranos. #Max Casella guest starred as Leo D'Alessio in Boardwalk Empire and starred as Benny Fazio in The Sopranos. #Edoardo Ballerini guest starred as Ignacious D'Alessio in Boardwalk Empire and co-starred as Corky Caporale in The Sopranos. #Tom Aldredge guest starred as Ethan Thompson in Boardwalk Empire and guest starred as Hugh DeAngelis in The Sopranos. Both characters are the fathers of starring characters. #Adam Mucci guest stars as Deputy Halloran in Boardwalk Empire and co-starred as Eric DeBenedetto in The Sopranos. #Dominic Chianese guest stars as Leander Cephas Whitlock in Boardwalk Empire and starred as Uncle Junior Soprano in The Sopranos. #Kevin O'Rourke guest stars as Mayor Edward Bader in Boardwalk Empire and Coach Hauser in The Sopranos. #Erik Weiner guest stars as Agent Eric Sebso in Boardwalk Empire and co-starred as a store clerk in The Sopranos. #Brian Geraghty guest stars as Agent Warren Knox in Boardwalk Empire and co-starred as a bakery counter boy in The Sopranos. Co-stars #John Marinacci co-stars as a poker dealer in Boardwalk Empire and The Sopranos. #Peter McRobbie guest stars as Supervisor Elliot in Boardwalk Empire and played Father Felix in The Sopranos. #Chris Cenatiempo co-stars as Scozione in Boardwalk Empire and did stunt work on The Sopranos. #John Cenatiempo co-stars as Scarpelli in Boardwalk Empire and plays Anthony Maffei in The Sopranos. #Johann Carlo co-stars as Teresina Capone in Boardwalk Empire and plays nursing home manager Bonnie DiCaprio in The Sopranos. #Joe Iacona co-stars as an Elderly Patient in Boardwalk Empire and played Mr. Sacrimoni, Johnny Sack's father, in The Sopranos episode "Mr. and Mrs. John Sacrimoni Request". #Nic Novicki co-stars as Carl Heely in Boardwalk Empire and co-starred as a little person in The Sopranos episode "Johnny Cakes". #Joe Caniano co-stars as Jake Guzik in "The Emerald City" episode of Boardwalk Empire and also appeared as Teddy Spirodakis in The Sopranos episode "Members Only". #Michael Zegen co-stars as Benjamin Siegel in Boardwalk Empire and co-starred as a partygoer who brought his own cup to AJs party in The Sopranos episode "All Due Respect". #Chris Caldovino co-stars as Tonino in Boardwalk Empire and had a recurring role as Billy Leotardo in The Sopranos. #PJ Brown co-stars as a Chicago Prohibition Agent in Boardwalk Empire and co-starred as a cop in The Sopranos episode "The Happy Wanderer". #Will Janowitz has been cast as Hymie Weiss in Boardwalk Empire and had a recurring role as Meadow Soprano's boyfriend Finn Detrolio in The Sopranos. #Clayton Dean Smith co-stars as an Employee in Boardwalk Empire and co-starred as Jabberer #2 in The Sopranos episode "Mr. & Mrs. John Sacrimoni Request". #Judy Del Giudice co-stars as Malfada in Boardwalk Empire and co-stared as Cousin Louise in The Sopranos episode "Cold Cuts". Crew Producers #Terence Winter is the creator of Boardwalk Empire and an Executive Producer and writer for the series. He was a writer and Executive Producer for The Sopranos too. #Tim Van Patten is an Executive Producer and regular director for Boardwalk Empire and was a frequent director for The Sopranos. #Lawrence Konner was a Co-Executive producer and writer for the first season of Boardwalk Empire and was a writer for The Sopranos. #Diane Frolov is a Co-Executive producer and writer for the third season of Boardwalk Empire and was a writer and producer for The Sopranos. #Andrew Schneider is a Co-Executive producer and writer for the third season of Boardwalk Empire and was a writer and producer for The Sopranos #Dana Kuznetzkoff was a line producer for the pilot of Boardwalk Empire and was an assistant director for The Sopranos. #Steve Kornacki is a co-producer for Boardwalk Empire and was a production co-ordinator and writer's assistant on The Sopranos. #Jennifer Ames is an associate producer for Boardwalk Empire and was a post production supervisor for The Sopranos. #Cristine Chambers is an associate producer for Boardwalk Empire and was Winter's assistant for the sixth season of The Sopranos. Others #Alan Taylor has directed episodes of Boardwalk Empire and The Sopranos. #Meredith Tucker is the casting director for Boardwalk Empire and was a casting associate for The Sopranos. #Dave Flebotte is a writer for Boardwalk Empire and was a writer for The Sopranos. #Ted O'Connor is a Second Assistant Director for the third season of Boardwalk Empire and was a Set Production Assistant for the first part of the sixth season of The Sopranos. #Lesley Robson-Foster is a Visual Effects Supervisor for the third season of Boardwalk Empire and had the same role on The Sopranos. External links *The Sopranos wiki Category: Connections